


White Fountain

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Master Bruce, Underage Sex, young servant Lex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「布鲁斯宽大的手掌带着火热的温度侵入莱克斯的腿间，瘦弱的胯骨被男人的手臂困住，他的身下甚至已经开始湿润。布鲁斯嗅闻着他颈间的香味，在他的耳后落下一个湿润的吻，轻轻用牙齿厮磨他瘦弱脖颈上的皮肤。他彻底被困住，被套上牧羊人的索套，野兽的牙齿抵上表皮，觊觎内里芬芳的果味。」





	White Fountain

By Alex_Sherlock

 

韦恩庄园新来了一个小男仆，年纪才十六出头，在园林中游逛时就像是这些植物中最新鲜的一颗。但这也没什么出奇，每天不知有多少个像他一样大、甚至比他更小的少年被父母卖作仆人，酗酒的老卢瑟也无非只是城里的众多混蛋之一。真正奇怪的是，韦恩家主似乎对莱克斯很感兴趣，说要做他的“引导者”，说自己担心他没有父辈的教育会走上歧途。于是韦恩家的仆人们常常会在庄园里发现诡异的情景，比如韦恩老爷和那个男仆坐在树下读书，远远看去好像他收养了那个少年似的。

然而，他们的相处并没看起来那么平静。

又是一个午后，莱克斯坐在花园喷泉池边，百无聊赖地踢动着腿，韦恩家主再次悄然出现在他身旁。家主握着他的手，他不敢反抗，只能听着那个年长男人的话语，看韦恩弯下身握着他的手放进喷泉池洗涤，微微花白的头发梳得整整齐齐，再吻在他的掌心。清水洗净了莱克斯掌心残留的泥土，像是珍珠被从泥沙中发掘，韦恩握着他的手，另一只手摸上他的后腰，他没有拒绝，也没有回应，只是膝盖轻蹭过韦恩的大腿，像棵含羞草似的关紧了自己。

“Master…”，莱克斯的话语还未落地便被韦恩打断。“我说什么来着，小樱桃，叫我布鲁斯”，韦恩摩挲揉搓着他的手心，悬在他腰际的手掌终于贴上他的腰窝，他轻轻地颤抖了一下，布鲁斯的心也随着他轻颤的睫毛停了一瞬。他没有挣脱布鲁斯的手掌，相反因为无力慢慢向他靠去，像跌进一个柔软藤蔓编织的陷阱，布鲁斯有力的手臂抱住了他。布鲁斯放开他的手，伸向了他微微并起的双膝，顺利地滑了进去，摸索到他大腿内侧的软肉，柔软而富有弹性，像是清晨的百合花。他这时才想起并紧双腿，却把布鲁斯的手掌夹在了中间，“好男孩，我的小羊羔，别拒绝我”，布鲁斯吻在他的耳廓上，“让我看看你有多甜美。”

他怎么拒绝，他没法拒绝，他是这庄园里最普通不过的家仆，而布鲁斯韦恩是这座庄园的主人。布鲁斯宽大的手掌带着火热的温度侵入他的腿间，瘦弱的胯骨被男人的手臂困住，他的身下甚至已经开始湿润。布鲁斯嗅闻着他颈间的香味，在他的耳后落下一个湿润的吻，轻轻用牙齿厮磨他瘦弱脖颈上的皮肤。他彻底被困住，被套上牧羊人的索套，野兽的牙齿抵上表皮，觊觎内里芬芳的果味。

他害怕了，他握住布鲁斯的手臂，将额头抵在他宽阔的肩膀上，声音轻颤，用天真和纯洁祈求赦免。布鲁斯重重在他股间按了一下，感受到他的颤抖，才缓缓将手掌抽出，双手抱上他的腰，仍不忘在他后肩留下一个吻。他像一株被强行打开的含羞草，浑身无力地颤抖着，他听见家主口中所说夜半的卧室，下意识地回答“Yes Master”，却被腰间陡然加重的力道教诲，改口称他的名字。布鲁斯得到一个夜半的约定，心满意足地离开了花园。园丁在角落里目睹了这隐秘的一幕，他轻轻吹起口哨，哼出一首从维多利亚的时代流传下来的民歌，“告诉我我曾做了什么，除了这不明智的爱啊……”

莱克斯听见了园丁的歌声，但他嗤之以鼻，他知道韦恩老爷呈上的并非什么火热盲目的爱，而更像是滚烫的毒药。他知道这种被主人睡了的家仆会有什么下场，运气好的飞上枝头做个傀儡，而大部分却会被打压排挤，甚至赶出庄园，还有更惨的是那些揣上肚子的女仆，被赶出去后不久就会因劳累和心碎晕倒街头，身下蔓延出一摊血迹。

莱克斯不想死在毒药下，波洛斯*得突出重围，莱克斯不能不索要一点报酬，却也不能让这条件过分，他得讨要一点小小的糖果。

于是那天晚上莱克斯带着计划从窗户里爬进了布鲁斯的卧室，他提前做好了清洁，穿上自己最柔软的一身棉布衣服，从隔壁的小女仆那借来一瓶劣质香水，用虚假的香氛包围自己。布鲁斯站在窗边等候，伸手扶着莱克斯的梯子，在他扑进房间的时候把他抱进怀里。布鲁斯的动作急切而克制，他快速地脱下莱克斯的衣服，吻上莱克斯的身体，动作连贯得令莱克斯怀疑他究竟在这里扒光过多少男孩。但疑虑很快淡去，布鲁斯打开了他，他掉进欲望之海，无所攀缘，孤立无助，直到布鲁斯按住他的腰，把手掌覆盖在他屈起的手指上。布鲁斯的温度带着得体而阴沉的味道，而莱克斯身上却只有过分甜腻的果香，像介于成熟和腐烂之间的果实。

不过他还是得到了他想要的糖果，布鲁斯答应了他继续接受教育的要求，偌大的韦恩庄园不缺金银。但莱克斯缺一个姓氏，一个能让他在工学立足的姓氏，他很可能会被那些精明的学生剥夺欺压，为了避免这个，布鲁斯答应给莱克斯请家教，并且根据他的说法，他也可以教莱克斯一些东西，比如法语和拉丁语，还答应让莱克斯读庄园里的藏书。莱克斯知道布鲁斯不会把姓名借给自己，他也不稀罕这强盗犯罪者的姓氏，所以他干脆地同意了。

莱克斯感谢他，拥抱他，并送上一个吻，称赞他如此慷慨，浑身汗湿像条光滑的小蛇窝在布鲁斯的怀里，将自己湿滑的小舌头舔上布鲁斯的下颌角。

没过几天，家教就出现在了韦恩大宅的书房里，管家将莱克斯带上楼，在那之前莱克斯被换上了得体的短袖衬衣和西装短裤，因为，噢，礼节。

家教先生是个好人，他会认真对待莱克斯提出的问题，仔细批改莱克斯的作业，尽心尽力完成工作，不会对莱克斯的来历加以询问，也不会对莱克斯报以白眼，即使他目睹过韦恩老爷在课程开始前从书房离开，留莱克斯在椅子上颤抖地坐着，面色潮红得像傍晚的云。

布鲁斯似乎对这种欲盖弥彰的戏码很感兴趣，甚至在家教先生因事请假之时，他会坐在书房里给莱克斯上课。他对各种语言倒也算是精通，句法和发音都带着顺畅的高贵感，让莱克斯有时看了发笑，因为，想象一下那张吐出复杂词句的嘴就是每天晚上在他身上留下淤青吻痕的东西，他用那张嘴赞颂莱克斯的魅力，倾吐孤独和亲密的想象，尽管布鲁斯如此迷人，有着坚强的下颌和迷人的眼睛，对莱克斯诉说时看起来又是那么真诚，可是，噢，莱克斯想要发笑。但莱克斯又是如此聪明，无论是已经死去的语言还是总在人们口中回荡的言语，他都顺利地学会了，甚至还学到了布鲁斯的语气和举止，如果他和布鲁斯站在一起，不熟悉的人很可能把他认成一个小贵族。

家教先生也说莱克斯十分聪明，无论学什么都很快，而面对一个聪明的学生，老师也更容易打开心扉说一些诚实的话语。比如现在，莱克斯快要十八岁了，课程也即将结束，这位兢兢业业的先生终于鼓起勇气问他是否遭遇了韦恩先生的虐待。很明显，从他的措辞来看，他把莱克斯认成了韦恩先生的私生子之类的，他用极其含蓄的言语劝莱克斯摆脱韦恩的影响，凭莱克斯的智识完全可以自己生活下去。莱克斯对他道谢，说自己会考虑的。虽然这位先生的提议并不比莱克斯的构想更有参考价值，但至少这是对莱克斯能力的认可，莱克斯需要这些。

那是莱克斯的最后一节家教课，一切都落幕了，空气中弥漫着压抑的希望，像傍晚时分最后剩下的沉重云霞。但不幸的是，他们的对话被布鲁斯听见了。

老师前脚刚走，布鲁斯便面带愠色走进书房，逼近面无表情的莱克斯，按住莱克斯瘦弱的肩膀，盯着莱克斯的那双浅淡的蓝绿色眼睛，似乎想从那片完美的帷幕下看清舞台后方的真相。但他失败了，那里只有一座令人目眩的舞台。

他愤怒地一手抓过莱克斯的手腕，将他面朝下按在自己的大腿上，另一只手开始打莱克斯的屁股，力道不小，莱克斯这几年稍微被养得丰满一些的臀肉在击打下弹动，连带着莱克斯的身体颤抖，他努力克制着，但喉咙里仍然跑出破碎的喘息。布鲁斯似乎是真的生气了，一边惩罚莱克斯一边说着威胁的话语，隐藏的阴暗和狂躁显露出令人惊讶的一角。

但很快这种狂躁转变为发狂的情欲，布鲁斯让莱克斯坐在自己的腿上，一手从莱克斯的短裤下方向上探，伸到莱克斯的腿间，发现他不知羞耻的男孩已经湿了。他暗骂一声，将莱克斯的裤子脱到脚踝，手指探进那个甜蜜的小洞，带着虐待的力度狠狠揉按他的敏感处。莱克斯瘫软在布鲁斯怀里，金红长发的发尾落进嘴里，被晶莹的唾液沾湿，无法抑制的呻吟脱口而出，布鲁斯的施虐欲似乎才得到满足，他吻住了莱克斯樱桃般的双唇。

他在那间书房里再次占有了莱克斯的身体，野兽似的欲望倾泻在莱克斯身上，他用力吻住莱克斯小蛇般的舌头，用无限的爱抚表达过载的情感，他也分不清这究竟是占有欲还是人们所说的浪漫之爱，只知道自己的内脏都快被渴望的海潮淹没。

但这没能改变任何事。他的男孩依然在一个傍晚逃离了庄园，那时他正在餐厅用餐，招待几位上流社会的淑女，听见这个消息之后他“礼貌地”抛下了几位女士，想要去把莱克斯追回来。但他最后还是改变了主意，他回到餐桌边，若无其事地举起酒杯，“让我们继续晚餐吧，尊贵的女士们”，大厅吊灯的光芒透过金黄的酒液令他感到头晕目眩。

然后，他很久没有见到莱克斯，直到五年之后的某个早晨，他在管家递上的晨报上看见了熟悉的身影，大都会的新晋富商，那熟悉的眉眼分明是他的小莱克斯。

他放下咖啡，对着那张油墨印刷的模糊照片看了很久，莱克斯金红的长发和色彩浅淡的眼睛配合得是多么完美，这黑白的色彩完全不能与真实的他比肩。布鲁斯想要再次见到他的男孩，双眼浸透野心也好，冷淡疏远也好。他的手指在报纸上轻轻敲击，他有一笔大生意想要和大都会的莱克斯卢瑟谈一谈，关于庄园的藏酒，关于那座白色喷泉，关于他罪孽而沉醉的心。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
